


a life in your shape

by orangeshoe



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i was going for femdom but i dont think i quite got there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeshoe/pseuds/orangeshoe
Summary: Sakyo grins, bites his lip at the thought. Free spirited as she was, she always knew what she wanted, and Sakyo found that utterly attractive. "And what will you do to stop me?"Izumi pulls away then, almost too suddenly for him to enjoy it, and when he whips around in his chair to gape at her she has the gall to smile."Wanna find out?"
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	a life in your shape

**Author's Note:**

> this is all porn this is literally just porn i just wanted to write izumi fingering sakyo for the longest time theres no context at all other than our girl is HORNY
> 
> i literally just blazed thru this in a night

"Izumi, stop this right now."

"Oh, come on, Sakyo! Live a little!"

"There are more than 20 other people who have complete and total access to this building. I think I have more than enough reason to be cautious."

Izumi huffs, her arms still hanging off of Sakyo's waist as he sits on the kitchen counter stool. She'd been in the middle of preparing lunch and he was in the middle of reading a very interesting article in the paper when she had eventually sauntered her way over to him and started dropping kisses down his neck.

While the action wasn't completely unwanted, there were rules they'd set up about personal displays of affection in this house. They were not to be overly lovey-dovey in public spaces, especially not in the dorm, and absolutely no one was to do anything beyond hold hands or lean on each other. This was because, one: Sakyo had grown entirely too exhausted with these hormonal boys running around all the time, and two: he's faintly certain Izumi has a libido to match all of those boys put together, and he's not always able to keep up.

Once, she had even crawled into his seat in the car and they proceeded to make out for a solid thirty minutes until Itaru knocked on their window and called them "kinda cringe."

Sakyo had to stare daggers into everyone's eyes for a month with how quickly that story spread. And still, Izumi is constantly trying to get under his skin.

He should be happy, he thinks to himself. A woman so beautiful and outrageously captivating in every way  _ wants _ him, and isn't afraid to show it. And he wants her too, more than words can describe, but God forbid he let his inhibitions loose and wreak constant havic on the place. He constantly feels like there are years and months and days and minutes of touching they need to make up for, memories to make together, new things for him to learn about her that make her happy, angry, sad -- it's too much for him to contain, sometimes.

So maybe yes, he does get a little frustrated when they're seemingly home alone and Izumi decides to turn the stove down to low while the curry simmers and carelessly untucks his shirt.

Because he wants it all. Wants her so  _ fucking _ badly. And she wants him. 

(Shit. She wants him.. that still takes some time to set in sometimes.)

"Stop thinking so much," Izumi's voice shakes him from his thoughts. 

He hums as the tips of her fingers dip beneath the hem of his shirt, just brushing against his bare skin. "If I don't think, I may take you right here and now."

Izumi just laughs, so soft, so  _ sultry _ , a sound so foreign to anyone's ears but his. "Oh? And what if I don't let you?" Her lips brush against his neck, her free hand drifting up and down his thigh. "What if you can't do anything until I say so?"

Sakyo grins, bites his lip at the thought. Free spirited as she was, she always knew what she wanted, and Sakyo found that utterly attractive. "And what will you do to stop me?"

Izumi pulls away then, almost too suddenly for him to enjoy it, and when he whips around in his chair to gape at her she has the gall to smile. 

"Wanna find out?"

_ Fuck _ , Sakyo thinks. He's absolutely fucked.

\----------

It's an agonizing lunch sitting at the table with Matsukawa and some of the college kids who have a break at this house. Matsukawa had returned from running some "errands" (Sakyo's sure he's spending his time blowing money down the street on coffee he doesn't drink, sifting through paperwork he doesn't actually read) and immediately dove into the meal, Kazunari and Banri took their dessert to their rooms to get some work done before they went back to campus, and Izumi hasn't stopped giving Sakyo bedroom eyes since they parted at that damn counter.

When it's time to clean up, Matsukawa predictably runs off to the courtyard with Kamekichi to do god knows what, and since Izumi had cooked, Sakyo offers to clean.

Which would be fine. He doesn't mind doing the dishes.

Except when Izumi is standing directly behind him, her head tilted just slightly to the side, openly checking him out.

"..Can I help you with something?"

He can hear the giddiness in her voice. "Shh, honey. I'm objectifying you."

Sakyo scoffs and shifts his weight, setting aside the plate he rinsed. "Care to elaborate?"

He probably shouldn't have asked. He probably should have just let her stare, and stare and stare, until they could finally get to their room and all would be easy and quiet from there.

But no, Izumi does not spare him despite his obvious regret in the stiffness of his shoulders. "You have a great ass."

Sakyo manages a hum, continues scrubbing dishes.

"I wanna fill it up."

Aaand that's the sound of a bowl crashing onto the floor. Sakyo whips his head around, red in the face up to his ears, and quickly scans the room before whispering harshly. "What the hell, Tachibana?!"

Izumi only throws her hands up in defense, grin unmistakable. "You asked!"

\-----------

After the dishes are clean and the floor is scrutinized for porcelain shards, and everyone is assured no one was injured and they can all go back to their rooms, Izumi announces she'll be going to her bedroom to freshen up.

Sakyo follows her, of course, to give her a lecture on how incredibly  _ childish _ she has been acting all day, and how she should know better, and how now they have to replace the dish that he broke  _ because of her _ \--

But before he can get a single word out of his mouth, Izumi is pushing him up against the bedroom door and slamming it shut. 

"You're so cute," she giggles against his lips. It's completely contrasted by the way she kisses him - fierce, hungry. Like she can't get enough.

Sakyo, still hanging on to the tiny thread of sanity left in his brain, tries to form a sentence. "Izumi-- I -"

"Shh," Izumi firmly cuts him off. "I hate how you act like you don't want me when we're not in here. Or like we're some old grandparents who aren't allowed to fuck.." She kisses up his jawline, to his ear, leaving a trail of electricity on his skin. "Don't you like having sex with me, Sakyo?"

Sakyo feels the words choke in his throat. Her hands were pinned on his shoulders but started to trail down, back to ruffling up his tidy shirt and slipping her fingers underneath. Sakyo feels his heart skip a beat as she pushes closer. "Can't.. I can't let the boys see."

"See what? How just thinking about me gets you hard?" She nibbles on his ear and he stifles the groan it draws out of him. "How looking at me makes you want to sit on your face?"

Izumi's absolutely filthy words strike every chord inside Sakyo then, and he finally lets out a moan. Her hands slip in the back of his pants, gripping his ass possessively.

"Tell me, Furuichi."

"Fuck," Sakyo's voice breaks, "I want it."

"Want what?"

Izumi pulls back to look into his eyes, burning hot with desire. 

"I want you to sit on my face."

\----------

When they're both finally naked and Sakyo is lying on his back on the bed, Izumi smiles down from where she's sitting on his chest. 

"You look so good from here, Sakyo." Her fingers trace down the outline of his tattoo that's stretching over from his back, lazy and slow when her fingernail graces his skin.

She holds her thighs over his face, and he knows it's because he needs to earn it first. He takes deep breaths, feeling her wash over his entire body as his hands slide up her hips. "You're beautiful," he hums, kisses her thigh so sweetly. 

Izumi's sigh fills the room as he keeps placing kisses up her thigh -- higher, higher, until he meets his favorite spot between her thighs. He takes his time with her, so agonizingly slow, just how she likes it. His fingers start to dig into her hips as she rocks against his mouth, his tongue laving flat against her until he presses it inside, and  _ fuck,  _ the way she  _ moans-- _

She rides his face like that until she's done, and when she cums on him he doesn't even need to be asked to clean it up. She trembles with the overstimulation, but he knows she likes it from the way she whimpers his name, the way she shifts to kiss him so desperately when he's done.

And he's desperate, too. While he manages to ignore it in the thrill of pleasuring his love, he hasn't had a chance to touch himself this entire time. When he reaches to alleviate his strain, though, Izumi quickly swats him away.

"Not yet," she breathes in response to his confused look. "Not until I say so."

The wicked way she smiles tells him he might have bitten off more than he can chew.

\---------

Not even before Izumi fully recovers from her orgasm, she's back to kissing Sakyo deeply, sucking on his tongue and lips and effectively keeping him in the mood.

But every time he tries to relieve himself just a bit, Izumi pulls away quickly. 

Like it's a damn game.

"If you keep doing that," she warns, "we're done for tonight."

Sakyo knows better than to disobey at that point.

\----------

When Izumi finally deems him worthy and starts to kiss down his collarbone and across his chest, Sakyo thinks he might pop at the slightest touch.

"Please, Izumi--"

"Mm, I like it when you beg," she hums with his nipple in her mouth. Her tongue curls over it and he jerks with the sensation. "Do it again."

"You're being-- _ ngh- _ distasteful," he nearly whimpers.

Izumi's eyes dart up to him and she raises an eyebrow. Her hand trails down to his hard dick, fingers spreading his precum around the head. "Oh? You must  _ really _ be into distasteful things, then.. I thought you were more classy than that."

" _ Aah, ah!  _ Izumi,  _ please--" _

"Please, what?"

"I..  _ ngh _ , I need you," he groans, feeling her hand wrap around the base of his cock and he tightens his fists in the sheets. " _ Please _ , I need you."

Izumi simply smiles all sweetly, as she does, despite the filthy things she does and says. It surprises him even more, then, when she slips a finger into her mouth, drags it out coated with her spit, then drags it between the crack of his ass.

Sakyo's eyes fly wide open then. He sits up on the bed, face to face with his lover as she appears to be--what the hell does she think she's doing?!

"I wanna finger you, doy." She says it so matter of factly that he's not even sure if he asked that out loud or she simply read his mind. They haven't talked about this. And sure, maybe he's thought once or twice,  _ wondered _ if--but  _ now _ ??

"It's not a very romantic time for it," is the bullshit answer he spits out.

Izumi shrugs, relaxing as she sits on the bed and scoots closer to him. "I mean.. I dunno, you want me to put roses out or something? Light a candle? Because I can--"

"No, no. Shit." Sakyo rubs his forehead. This was stupid. He trusts her, she trusts him, and if both of them were thinking about this.. "It's.. it's fine like this. I'm sorry."

"..Are you sure? Because if you don't want to, I'm totally cool with sucking--"

Sakyo takes her hands and holds them tightly. "I want it, Izumi. God, I want to."

Izumi smiles so warmly then that all Sakyo can think is  _ god I fucking love this woman _ . And even when she's kissing him again, then slipping a finger into his mouth, and suddenly two, and he moans around them, all he can think is  _ I love you, I love you, I love you _ .

She teases him first, circles his hole while she slowly lays him back down. "I love you," she responds to his thoughts, somehow, and Sakyo instinctively spreads his legs for her as her finger enters inside him.

They exchange a breathy  _ "are you okay?" "I'm fine, give me more" _ before she pushes further. Sakyo won't deny the intrusion feels different, but he also feels so complete in a way he hasn't before. Her fingers sinks inside him fully and he reaches for her face, pulls her close to kiss her as she begins to pump slowly in and out of him.

By the second finger, he's starting to feel stretched out. And it feels fucking  _ good _ . Izumi's still kissing him but breaks apart every so often with the effort of curling and twisting her fingers just right, and Sakyo clings to her when she does. When she leaves him for just a moment to get the lube from their drawer, he stares at the ceiling with haze in his eyes.

When she returns, he moans her name so loudly she giggles as she shushes him, reminding him it's still  _ the middle of the damn day _ .

But he doesn't care anymore, because Izumi's got three fingers in his ass and his hips are rocking to her rhythm, his lips begging for more. "Please, fuck, Izumi,  _ Izumi _ \--"

When she adjusts to take his dick in her other hand, he covers his eyes with his forearm because he's damn sure he felt a tear roll down his face.

"Sakyo, god, you look so good," Izumi mutters, kissing his neck, his collarbone. She smiles through it all, peppering kisses and kitten licks on his red-hot skin, pumping his cock and thrusting her fingers into him in unison.

It's almost embarassing how quickly he comes, but he accepts it, because it feels fucking  _ incredible _ . He covers his abdomen in it and Izumi leans down and  _ licks it off of him _ , making eye contact with him as she does. "I know, I'm awful at that, huh?" She grins cheekily, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she crawls up to kiss his panting lips.

"Izumi.. I," he starts, but she quickly puts a finger over his lips, that damn seemingly ever-present smug smile on her face.

"I'm not finished yet."


End file.
